Your Guardian Angel
by StreetPinkMafia69
Summary: Patch has a surprise for Nora tonight! Read to find out!


**Hey, guys! Just a one-shot story that I had been daydreaming earlier in class and I felt the urge to just share it. (By the way, I'll continue Nora and Patch Adventures, so don't worry. I just don't have any ideas on my mind at the moment...) **

**Now sit back, read and open up your lovesick hearts. :P Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: Becca Fitzpatrick owns Hush, hush, Crescendo and Silence. (By the way, Silence rocks! It was way better than the first two books. In my opinion. :D)**

**P.S: Rixon's here and on their good side so there will be no fallen angel fights. Sorry, spoiler.**

* * *

><p>"Patch-"<p>

"For the nth time, Angel, I won't tell you. Just wait for a little while longer, please?"

"Then why won't you? I'd know it sooner or later, so just tell me already!"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." He sighed, exasperated.

"Fine then." I grumbled, glaring outside the open window of the jeep. My hair whipped wildly with the strong, icy wind but I shrugged it off. I know I was being irrational, but I just hate surprises – especially when it's for nothing truly important like what a particular someone is doing right now.

Patch decided, for no logical reason at all, to set up something for me this evening that he was too obstinate to tell me what it is. I got a bit curious – okay, a lot of curious – with what he wanted more to give me like he use to every time. It was always something so trivial and irrelevant that I always remind him not to spend money on me for such things. So you couldn't blame me for being paranoid and insecure with what my near future will be because as usual, he didn't listen.

Being the also stubborn woman I was raised to be, I kept bugging him to tell me already for the past 30 minutes. But he patiently kept telling me that same stupid answer. _It's a surprise._

But I wasn't giving up so easily. "Then just tell me where will be going. "

He pinched the bridge of his nose, probably to keep his composure. "Nora..." He said with a hint of resignation edging his voice.

Okay, just a little more push. "Please tell me?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm spoiling you too much."

I batted my eyelashes for extra measure.

"You little tease." He groaned, finally giving up. Jackpot.

"Then you're telling me where?"

He mashed his lips together, staring at me with those amused eyes. "Nope. Negative. You'll have to wait for a little while longer, Angel."

Now it was my turn to groan. I bumped my head against the headrest of the seat, drilling a black look towards him. He merely became more entertained with my current mood, not giving out an indication of being ashamed at the least. Though he _should_ be.

Ignoring me, he busily fumbled through the radio; probably searching for his favourite pastime song. I was pretty sure that _Birthday Sex _was going to be blasted on the speakers any minute then – so I was a bit surprised when something entirely different and romantic started playing.

He faced me as he hummed along the jazz version of _Wonderful Tonight_, genuinely looking like a love struck guy. But I was sure that I had the same expression when my heart skipped a beat when he threw me a heart-melting, mind blowing smile. He was too gorgeous that sometimes I wonder how could I ever deserved someone like Patch.

He grasped my hand, slowly bringing it closer to his mouth. And very gently, like a gentle moth's wing, he brushed his lips against my knuckles as he gazed at me under his lashes. I saw a string of emotions in them – love, adoration and contentment. I almost got lost staring at those deep, dark eyes; and I was more than willing to be.

I bit my lip. He wasn't playing fair. He always know the right things to say or how to act when he sensed that I was becoming pissed at him, and he uses it as an advantage. He knew the effects he has on me when he put on that swoon-worthy face.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, trying to keep my annoyed look – though I couldn't even remember why I should. "That's not fair. I was mad at you so don't do that. You're distracting me."

He made a low sound of amusement. "If it makes you_ not_ mad at me, I'll be continuing to."

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

He chuckled, finding something funny with this overrated situation. But he quickly sobered up as he caught my expression.

"Alright. If I tell you where we're going, will you stop scrunching up your face like that and try to enjoy?" He sighed.

I gave him a hopeful look – adding a wide smile to complete the impression I tried to put.

"Well... " He started, glancing at me with a pirate smile that contains some suspicious-looking secret. "Honestly, we're just going to Bo's Arcade. I just want you to wind off and relax tonight, knowing you've been busy with a lot of things these past few days. **(A/N: Aww, Patch, I knew you've been worried! :D) **There, you happy? We're not gonna fly to Utah for me to..." But he quickly shut his mouth.

Oh. Alright.

I gave out a content smile, now that I know he didn't do something overboard; and touched with his concern for me. But still, I'm sure he was still keeping something from me. I shot him a doubtful look but decided to drop it.

What's the worst thing that could happen?

"I bet you thought we'd go somewhere more private? Like a hotel, perhaps?" He said with a smirk, distracting me from our earlier topic.

I blushed, but played along. " Oh, it crossed my mind. But I thought that if you planned something like that, the jeep would be full of extravagant things. If you know what I mean."

He playfully gawked at me. "My, Angel, I didn't know you were into lingerie and handcuffs."

I was about to object when Patch turned off the engine. Glancing outside, I was surprised that we're already in front of Bo's Arcade. Maybe time flies when you're talking dirty with your boyfriend too.

"We're here."

"I'm aware of that."

Patch rolled his eyes and got out. I started to do the same but Patch beat me to it – opening the door for me and holding my hand as I jumped out. Unfortunately, the ground decided to hate me tonight, making me trip at the moment my feet landed on the rocky earth. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the impact to come. But instead, strong arms enveloped me; securing me not to fall flat on my face – just on the chest of my saviour.

I looked up and saw Patch's worried – but slightly amused – expression. "You okay?"

I reddened instantly. "Uh, yeah. Just fine."

There was a moment of silence before he cleared his throat. "Shall we go in now? Or if you enjoyed being in my arms, you can trip again and I'd catch you."

"Ha ha. Very funny." I said sarcastically. "Can we just go now?"

He grinned besides me. "Most certainly we shall."

* * *

><p>"And then I said, 'Me lassie, I'd rather take you home than to leave you with these unworthy vagabonds here'." Rixon bellowed, chortling. "Turns out to be, the lady also wanted to have a time alone with me without using my charms. Scored great that time."<p>

"Oh? If I recall completely, that woman shun you off when you tried to put up with your too obvious moves." Patch muttered, as he shot the last ball in the pocket. "Well, so much for playing pool with you." He added, playfully glaring at me.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I suck." I countered, matching his scowl.

"Are you two bloody lovebirds even listening? I'm just getting on the good part." Rixon complained, taking a swig at his almost empty beer bottle.

We were greeted by Rixon at the time we stepped foot inside. I suspected he was a little drunk and a bit on high when he started blubbering some crazy stories about him dating some women in the '60's while Patch and I laughed along with him. I couldn't control the snort that came out of me when Patch turned his head to my side for me to see him roll his eyes and mouthed, _That's not true. I was there._

But maybe Patch had enough. So he announced, "So, I'm gonna get us some drinks. Rixon, why don't you entertain Nora while I'm gone?"

"Oh, does Nora knows what-" But Rixon abruptly stopped when Patch glared at him.

Rixon coughed, "Aye, mate. You, uh, take your time."

They stared at each other for a moment; exchanging peculiar silent messages with their eyes. Of course, that made me _slightly_ curious.

When Patch went off, I asked Rixon, "Soooo... What should I know about what?"

Rixon coughed again. "Oh, never mind that. I was just, er, talking about the..." He quickly scanned around, probably looking for some inspiration. Then his eyes sparked, "Ah, yes! The coin-operated gumball machine! They just put it up last night."

Ummm... Should I call 911?

"Really?" I asked sceptically. "That's all?"

"Yes, yes." He bantered, laughing uncomfortably. "Bloody hell, am I that drunk now?"

I was now positive that they were hiding something from me with that unconvincing lie he used for cover-up. But before I can ask more, I heard something I didn't expect.

"May I have everybody's attention?"

I spun around, my eyes widening as I let the sight in front of me sink in.

I think I'm hallucinating.

Patch was holding a battered guitar as he spoke on the microphone confidently, not faltering even though all eyes was on him. "Tonight, I brought the most important person in the whole world for me. I want to express my love for her in some way, and I decided," He paused, smirking. "to show it by risking my reputation and manhood by... Singing something I composed for her last night."

I was surprised with the affection he showed – in public for me. Announcing his love and adoration for me in front of many people. My heart swelled a thousand times its size that I was afraid it would burst.

There was a few whistles and some laughter. In my peripheral view, I was certain some women were swooning over him. Maybe wondering who was the gorgeous man in front and the lucky girl he was talking about.

Now I understand what he and Rixon were talking about. What he planned all along for me tonight. My eyes stung and I blinked twice to hold the tears. As usual, he went overboard – but I'd let it drop this time; tonight it'll be really special.

Tonight I'd be falling for Patch all over again.

And then he shifted his eyes on me. There was no bitterness, hatred or regret in them. Just genuine love for me. Happiness because of me. And gratefulness for having me in his life.

_I love you, Angel._ Patch softly whispered in my thoughts.

I closed my eyes, thinking one particular word. _Ditto._

"I love you, Nora." He audibly said to me. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. And tonight, just let me show it to you."

He strummed his guitar gently, and sang. Those words he uttered made me feel warm inside and completely loved. Those lyrics... They're literally about us. It explained how much we've been through. How many times he saved me. And that he would never be tired to. That he'll love me whatever happens; forever.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay__  
><em>_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you, I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my_

_My true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away__  
><em>

_'Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away_

_And please tell me, you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know, I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven__  
><em>_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_I will never let you fall__I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

"Even if saving you sends me to heaven..." He ended softly, his voice like silk; full of love. All the time he'd been singing, his eyes were always on me. Only on me.

I didn't realize that I had been crying all along. Tears were running down my face and I wiped my nose on the sleeve of my sweater. God, I love him.

I ran towards him, not caring if they stared at us. I don't care if they think we're not a perfect couple; if they think I'm not good enough for him – I already knew that. I don't even know myself how I had deserved an Angel like him. The only thing I cared about right now is that I love him and he loves me. That's the only thing that matters.

I threw my arms around him, burying my face on his shirt. He held me in his arms tightly, as if to say that he was never going to let go. He murmured soothing words on my ear, repeating love promises over and over again.

"I love you, Patch." I blubbered between sniffs. "You're the best thing that happened to me, too."

"I love you too, Angel. Always have, always will."

I didn't remember the rest that happened after that. The only thing that I remembered last is that I was with him in his arms and he loved me.

* * *

><p><strong>Mother of pearls! I can't take it anymore! It's too sick! Gah! LOL. <strong>

**So, whaddya think about that? Care to leave a review? **


End file.
